


Puzzle Piece

by 2amcoffeerants (fullsunx)



Series: In these Happy Moments [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, They're literally in bed the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunx/pseuds/2amcoffeerants
Summary: In which Mark and Donghyuck fit together perfectly like they were meant to be.Or,Mark looks at a sleeping Donghyuck and falls in love all over again.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: In these Happy Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893289
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnybearhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybearhyuck/gifts).



> A quick one shot as a gift for Julia 😌 Happy birthday!

ʕ•̀ᴥ•́ʔっ♡☀

Mark wakes up, gentle sunlight filtering through the small gaps from the curtains. The soft sound of birds chirping near the window is soothing, a soft gentle trill in the early morning. In fact, Mark is so comfortable like this that it takes him a while to open his eyes. He doesn’t move however, because he can feel Donghyuck’s hand holding his, an arm across his chest, supple calves intertwined between his legs.

He opens his eyes lazily, watching Donghyuck, the love of his life cuddled around him. His lashes are fluttering in sync with every breath, lips in a soft pout. Donghyuck is funny, energetic and extremely lovable when he’s awake, but asleep like this, Donghyuck is soft, and so, so, terribly cute. 

Mark has a terrible urge to kiss Donghyuck, kiss the moles on his cheeks, wrap his arms around his waist. Nothing is stopping him, except for the fact that doing so would require him to remove Donghyuck from his chest. And Donghyuck’s beauty sleep was  _ much _ more important than Mark’s want to kiss him; that can wait until he’s awake when Mark can see his reactions.

Mark wonders if Donghyuck can hear the beating of Mark’s heart, if Donghyuck specifically chose to sleep on top of Mark  _ because _ of this reason. To listen to the fluttering of Mark’s chest, to know how much Mark loved him. To fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart, circulating blood through his body so he could kiss him and tell him how much he loved him.

Mark, with his hand that isn’t intertwined with Donghyuck’s, runs his fingers through the boy’s soft curls.  _ His hair is so soft, _ Mark muses as he separates the locks making up Donghyuck’s fringe. He doesn’t think bed-mussed hair is a category in Donghyuck’s dictionary.

Donghyuck makes no reaction to Mark’s constant brushing of his hair (he’s not a light sleeper), and Mark continues to watch the boy as the soft early sunlight becomes just a little brighter, reaching just a little further into their room.

As if the younger was the sun personified (he might just be, Mark muses), he wakes up in synchrony with the sunlight. The moment the light travels and reaches their bed through the sliver of the curtains, Donghyuck gives Mark’s hand a soft squeeze as he finally opens his eyes.

“Morning, love,” Mark says softly as Donghyuck’s beautiful irises open up for Mark to see. It’s a swirl of caramel, flecks of gold in his eyes.

“Mark,” Donghyuck replies leisurely, closing his eyes and a smile on his face. His cheeks lift up to reveal the dimples he only shows when he smiles cutely like this (only for Mark to see), and then snuggles his head closer into Mark’s chest like a cat.

“When did you wake up?” Donghyuck asks, voice still full of drowsiness.

“Not too long ago,” Mark uses his thumb to gently run over the top of Donghyuck’s hand in smooth circles. He recognizes how the ridges of Donghyuck's knuckles go, like a familiar trail he's hiked many times, and his hand glides over Donghyuck's with practiced ease.

Donghyuck pulls the blankets higher. "We should sleep in some more, there's nothing to do today."

"Mmm," Mark replies in agreement as he wraps his hands around Donghyuck once more, basking in his warmth. Sleeping just a little longer  _ does  _ sound nice with Donghyuck in his arms. He can’t think of a more fitting position to be in, and Donghyuck fits right between him perfectly like his missing puzzle piece.

“Love you,” Mark hears Donghyuck whisper as he drifts back to sleep, but his brain is still awake enough to mumble one back too.

“Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also you may have noticed that this is part of a series, but it's more a collection of MH one shots that I'll post when inspiration hits ^^
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated :]
> 
> [my twt](https://twitter.com/2amcoffeerants) | [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/2amcoffeerants)


End file.
